The Real Whole Weasley Clan
by Hermione J.G.W
Summary: The next part for Ron and Hermione as Kathleen has her friend Matthew comes to visit over the summer before her 6th year: sequel to The Whole Weasley Clan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Persons I'm back with this continuation with the fan fiction THE WHOLE WEASLEY CLAN I hope u enjoy I'm writing a bunch of stories right now so don't worry the one about Harry and Ginny is still in the works. The one I told you about you know HOW IT HAPPENED well I just started writing it so sorry it should be up soon I hope.**

**The Real Whole Weasley Clan**

"MUM!" yelled 15 year old Kathleen Weasley "Have you seen my blue t-shirt?"

"Which one, Dear?" Hermione Granger Weasley called.

"The one that says, 'My head, isn't the only hot thing, about me'."

"It's in your top drawer, but are you sure you want to wear that your father won't be happy," she stated in a mater-of-fact voice.

"Yes, Mother Matthew is coming today and I want 2 look nice." Kathleen said. Matthew was a boy in her year at Hogwarts and not to mention her best friend. They had met at the beginning of there first year along with her twin cousins James and Lily Potter. They were inseparable you couldn't find one without the other, over the years she had developed a crush for Matthew or Mattie as she knowingly called him. But she shrugged it off as some stupid thought until she was asked our by David Finnegan (A/N I forgot how to spell Finnegan let's just hope my spell check is right) and said no sure he was a nice guy and she had no clue why she said no. He just wasn't right for her that's when she new it was Matthew it always had been and this summer she was going to tell him. She had heard all the stories about how her parents felt bad for waiting so long to tell each other she wasn't going to let that happen to her though.

"Well your father wasn't that happy about him coming over this summer so watch what you do," Hermione said in a warning tone. She knew Kathleen fancied Matthew and couldn't believe that her little girl was growing up. Ron though he was still in denial about his little girl not being so little anymore. He even was scared when she started to blush like he used to (and sometimes still did) when he was in the presence of Hermione when she was around Matthew.

Ron and Hermione had five kids and one on the way they were Kathleen, Gregory, Dillon, Jared, and Michael they all had the famous Weasley red hair. Kathleen was the oldest of five children but was also the only girl. Though she was older than her brothers they were very protective. Hermione was eight months pregnant with their sixth child and loved it, she secretly thought she was going to have girl but said nothing to Ron because she didn't want to get his hopes up. Ron loved all his children unconditionally but would never forget what it was like when he first held Kathleen she seemed like she needed protecting more than the boys did when held them, she so innocent and vulnerable. He loved it more than he would ever really know.

"We're here!" yelled Ron and Matthew entered 3 year old Michael ran and jumped in his arms.

"Guess what Daddy?"

"What?" Ron asked quizzically

"I stuck a grape up my nose and mummy had to take it out with tweezers like the ones Kathy uses when she says she has, what was it called again oh a one-o brow,"

Ron laughed and said it's not called a one-o brow Mikers it's called a uno-brow."

"What are you guys talking about, Matthew," she said and ran over and hugged him a little longer than necessary.

"Oh Daddy was just saying you had a uno-brow," interrupted Michael. Kathleen's eyes popped open.

"Y- Wha- Ho- How could you Dad," she yelled with tears steaming down her eyes and ran up the stairs.

"Kath!" He yelled after her but she didn't turn around "Uh-Oh."

"I feel your pain Mr. Weasley she's always doing that to me," Matthew said speaking finally

A/N: What's going to happen with Matthew and Kathleen will they really get together if Ron doesn't freak out. Find out in Chapter 2 it will be put up soon I hope


	2. Uncle Harry

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated I've been doing updates on my other story Hello Hogwarts and have been some writers block on this one so sorry if it socks dookie

This is dedicated to reviewer Greglover14 thanks 4 the great feedback LuL (Luv u Lots)

Disclaimer I own nothing

Harry knocked on the outside of his niece's door.

"Come in," sniffled Kathleen "Uncle Harry?"

"Hey Kath, how are you doing?" She shrugged.

Harry and Kathleen were very close she told him everything in fact he knew about her crush on Matthew long before Hermione did.

"I know it's dumb," started Kathleen "I-I just don't want him to think I'm fake he's always hated that girls tried too hard." She started crying again. Harry walked over to her and hugged her.

"He doesn't hate he could never hate and from what James and Lily tell me he likes you back as much if not more."

"I highly doubt that."

"You know Ron and Hermione were horrible at this. I should've known there child would be worse," he said while shaking his head.

"What are you playing at, Potter like your daughter's any better she's liked Theo Marcan for over four years."

"Who's Theo Marcan?"

"Oh no one," she said with a smirk.

"Kathleen Molly!"

"Harry James!" They eyed each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

They always seemed to bring out the best in each other no matter what in fact it was Kathleen who helped Harry out when Ginny was in the hospital having Lily and James.

"You reckon you're ready to face him?" asked Harry still laughing.

"Well I suppose I can't stay in here all summer now can I?"

"See? That's the Hermione side of you," He said while shaking his head.

"Sad. But, true."

They both stood up and made their way down stairs to the living room.

"Hey, Mattie," she said

He turned around "Kath, hey come here," he said while enveloping her in a hug "I've missed you."

"Same here, Listen I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it I'm just happy your not crying anymore I hate seeing you upset."

"Good to know," she smiled.

A/N: I thought that this was a good place to stop (even though it's short. That and if I don't finish my homework I'll be so grounded) but anyway please review even if you're reading this like a year from now I'll still want to hear what you want to say (I'm serious).


	3. Sorry

OMG! I can't believe I haven't updated in so long something funny about my life. I got one. Yup I'm never home now and when I am I have friends over so I'm sooooooooo sorry I will try to update as soon as possible. Please forgive me.

Signed deeply sorry, R/Hr Shipper C.R.


End file.
